


Try it on

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dirty Talk, Dressing Room, Flirting, Jyn Erso Is a Good Bro, M/M, Mutual Pining, or rather accidental dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Summary: Jyn helps her brother go shopping for some new swim trunks. Someone else is trying on swimwear, too.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Try it on

“Look, Bodhi, I know you want to wear the same swim trunks you’ve had since grade school,” Bodhi made an appalled gasp, yet Jyn continued on, her hand up to keep Bodhi from interjecting “but we are getting you  _ newer, sexier  _ ones and that’s that.” 

Bodhi crossed his arms as Jyn picked out new swim shorts for him. She handed him close to ten pairs, and he groaned. “Pick out  _ one _ thing you think Cassian would like to see.” He felt his cheeks heat as his eyes wandered to the swimming briefs, and much to his horror, Jyn followed his gaze. 

“Perfect! Super sexy. Off you go!” Jyn pushed pair of briefs into Bodhi’s already full arms and turned him towards the dressing rooms. Bodhi really did hate his adopted sister sometimes.

Once Bodhi was in the dressing room, all he could do was  _ stare  _ at those briefs. He would  _ never  _ wear them. Maybe he could just try them on so Jyn could see how ridiculous they were. Taking a deep breath, Bodhi disrobed and slipped the briefs on. They were definitely more comfortable than he’d anticipated, and looking at himself in the mirror, Bodhi didn’t think he looked half bad. 

“Sometime this week!” Jyn yelled. Bodhi rolled his eyes, even though she couldn’t see him.

“Alright! Alright! Just...don’t laugh…” 

Mustering up as much courage as he could, Bodhi stepped out of the dressing room. 

There was an audible gasp and Bodhi rolled his eyes once again. “It was  _ your  _ idea Jyn. And I actually don’t think they look that bad so-“

Bodhi lost the ability to breath as he saw Cassian standing at the entrance of the dressing room, his cheeks flushed and his eyes roving over every inch of Bodhi. Being the adult that Bodhi was, he gasped and ran back into the dressing room. 

Quickly, Bodhi dressed and threw the briefs onto a hanger and came back out. Cassian was  _ still _ standing there like he had been moments before, completely unmoved. 

“H-hi Cassian. Jyn let’s go.”

Jyn was playing on her phone but surreptitiously glanced at Cassian and then  _ grinned  _ like a wolf. 

“Cassian was hoping to give his input on your selections but you ran off so quick. Isn’t that right, Cassian.”

Bodhi’s heart fluttered as Cassian licked his lips and nodded. “You look so good,” he managed, his voice husky. Bodhi gulped. This couldn’t be happening. 

“I mean-looked. I mean, not that you don’t always look good,” Cassian muttered. Bodhi wondered if he could live out the rest of his days in the dressing room. 

“Th-thanks. Thanks.” 

“I hope I get to see them in you again. I mean on! I hope that you wear them again. You look good. You shouldn’t be embarrassed or anything. That’s actually...uh...I prefer briefs. That’s what I’m trying on.”

Bodhi noticed that Cassian did indeed have his arms full with briefs, including the same ones Bodhi had tried. He could see that Jyn was hiding a stupid grin as she pretended to play with her phone, but Bodhi knew his wicked adopted sister well enough to know she was recording this entire ordeal. 

“Just uh...just don’t buy the same ones as me, ha ha,” Bodhi tried to joke. He pulled out his phone suddenly, and glanced at the screen. 

“Well we have to go, right Jyn?” Jyn grinned her wolf’s grin up at Bodhi and shook her head. 

“Cassian was so nice to offer his opinion on your selections. Why don’t you help him. I’ve gotta make a phone call.”

With that, Jyn left Cassian and Bodhi alone in the dressing room. Bodhi was going to  _ kill  _ her. He shifted the clothing in his arms and smiled awkwardly at Cassian. 

“If-if you want me. Or-or I can go. Lots of...things to do today.”

Cassian crowded himself into Bodhi’s space and whispered in a deep voice: “me too.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
